Refranes
by luna1415
Summary: 10 momentos en la vida de James Potter aplicables al refranero. Tabla de los Refranes de la comunidad retos a la carta LJ
1. Al mal tiempo buena cara

_Hola!_

_Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece_

_Nos vemos abajo!_

* * *

**01-Al mal tiempo buena cara**

* * *

Si eres James Potter, y el entrenamiento de Quidditch se ha cancelado ¿Qué haces? Opción número uno: Ir a estudiar con Lunático a la biblioteca. Opción número dos: Ir a buscar a Lily Evans.

Difícil decisión, Remus le cae genial, no por nada es su mejor amigo; pero Lily es Lily, la mujer de su vida, una Potter (aunque aún no lo sepa) y madre de sus futuros hijos.

Se dirige a la biblioteca, pero no está ahí. Camina pasillo arriba y pasillo abajo, alternando los "Fuera de mí vista Peeves" con "Maldita Evans, ¿Dónde se habrá metido? No está en la biblioteca, ni tampoco en el baño de las chicas, ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo? Ni que nunca se hubiese visto un chico paseando por los lavabos femeninos, son más grandes, tienen papel higiénico, espejo y ambientador de lavanda. ¡Qué Lujo!

Al final decide ir a la lechucería, así por lo menos podrá enviarles una nota a sus padres – que consuelo – piensa deseando encontrar al que inventó la lluvia que impide jugar al quidditch.

Y allí está ella, leyendo una carta con cara emocionada, mientras se le pinta una sonrisa preciosa "made in Evans" en la cara. Entonces levanta la cabeza, le mira a los ojos, y con un chillidito emocionado se abalanza sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Genial, genial, genial- Musita mientras James Potter intenta recordar como se respiraba mientras abrazas a la chica de tus sueños. Pero antes de que consiga poner en práctica las lecciones de Sirius y Remus, ella se pone de puntillas, le da un beso en la nariz y se va saltando alegremente, diciendo "Genial, genial, genial" una y otra vez.

Y ahora es James quien está solo en la lechucería, con cara emocionada, mientras se le pinta una sonrisa "de bobo" como dirían sus amigos. Se frota la nariz con la yema de los dedos y grita -¡Genial!- para luego salir corriendo.

Que más da que llueva, nieve o granice. ¡Evans le ha besado! _Bendita lluvia_…

* * *

_Para cualquier comentario dadle al GO._

_Un bicoo_

_...LunA..._


	2. Por la boca muere el pez

_Hola! _

_Pues aquí traigo el segundo refrán de la tabla._

_Un saludo especial a **Evasis**, **Lau Elric Potter** y **soiiunnprotonn** por dejarme sus comentarios. ¡Gracias!_

**

* * *

******

Por la boca muere el pez

* * *

Tras una semana de lluvias torrenciales pocos eran en el equipo los que mantenían el ánimo a flote, a decir verdad, solo uno: James Potter, que caminaba por el mundo alegremente, iluminando con su sonrisa hasta los rincones más oscurecidos por la tormenta. Y es que después de lograr lo tan ansiadamente soñado, besar a Lily Evans, ¿quién no estaría eufórico? Bueno vale, puede que tan solo fuera un arrebato de locura transitoria por parte de ella, ¡pero le había besado! Un beso chiquitín y en la nariz, se podría mejorar, por supuesto, pero ese era el primer paso. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía muy bien el porqué; tenía que averiguar que ponía esa carta.

Y corriendo, como siempre se desplaza cuando la tiene que buscar, llega al Gran Comedor; allí está ella, sentada a la mesa junto a Alice, que tiene una cara muy larga, al igual que Lily. Pero que guapa que es.

-Hey Lily- La saluda alegremente mientras se sienta a su lado, ahora son amigos ¿no? Un amigo puede sentarse a su lado…

-Potter, dime qué haces aquí sentado.- Le lanza una mirada demoledora, ¡le había besado! Ella a él, eso no le da derecho a seguir siendo tan antipática y borde.

-Preciosa, como ya me demostraste que estas dispuesta a darme una oportunidad, creo que es una buena ocasión para que nos conozcamos mejor en cuestiones alimenticias- Ahí queda eso, él con esa cara de niño malo conquistador, al tiempo que ella se va poniendo cada vez más colorada; y furiosa.

-¡Potter! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan odiosamente egocéntrico como para pensar que quiero algo contigo?- Ahora si que está enfadada, aún más roja que su pelo.

-¿Perdona? ¡Me besaste!- Hay ciertas cosas que conviene dejar claras.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Tú cómo te tomarías la noticia de que vas a perder de vista al chico que menos aguantas gracias a una beca escolar?- Bueno, ya se le va pasando el sofocón, ya está en la fase de "Potter-subnormal-profundo" con los brazos en jarras y voz de sabihonda.

-¿Una beca? Y para qué puedes querer tú una beca, ¿no te vale con saber que eres la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts? ¿También te quieres apuntar un tanto en otra escuela mágica?

-Eres un cretino Potter.

Y se marcha dejando a un cabreado James Potter, que interiormente se está maldiciendo por todas las estupicedes que le acaba de soltar a Lily. Pero porqué no se pudo quedar calladito por una vez en su vida…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor, cualquier comentario vía rr, que por ahora no leo mentes ajenas. _

_Un bicoo_

_...LunA..._


	3. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

_Hola!_

_Nada especial que decir que no sepais ya, **nada me pertenece** y blablabla._

_Gracias a **Palas**, **Maiteginevra**, **Lau Elric Potter** y **exter** por sus rr._

_Un bicooo._

* * *

**Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.**

* * *

Le daba igual. Él sabía que lo podía superar, podía olvidarla con cualquier otra tía pelirroja del colegio – o no tan pelirroja, porque como ella ninguna- y una buena botella de alcohol con la mayor gradación posible.

Además, siempre le quedarían todas las bromas planeadas con sus amigos, excepto las bromas hechas a Lily, esas eran exclusivamente suyas. Como aquella vez que había colgado fotos suyas, haciendo el tonto con sus amigas, por todo el castillo.

Ahora estaba preparando otra aún mayor, que no quería verle, no lo haría; total, él tampoco la quería ver, tenía a mil y una chicas que se desmayaban con solo verle por los pasillos, y otras tantas que pagarían al mismo diablo por tener una cita con él. Eras James Potter, por favor, su nombre significaba un buen rato en cualquier campo imaginable.

Bah, lo único que necesitaba era salir a putear a Quejicus un rato, en cuanto hubiera hecho volar sus calzoncillos por encima de la torre de Astronomía se sentiría mejor, él era así, y a fin de cuentas, ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Y siempre quedarían los amigos, los señores Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano, juntos, corriendo por el bosque iluminados por la luna llena, sintiendo la libertad y el sabor de lo prohibido en su boca, como un beso.

Y justo antes del amanecer, retirarse intentando hacer menos ruido que de costumbre, riéndose al ver pasar a la enfermera del colegio, con su capa abrochada hasta el cuello para sentir algo menos de frio, frio del que ellos se reían, enseñándole su piel de animales, llenas definas heridas, dispuestas en forma de garras, por las cuales vendrían luego las disculpas y los "es mejor que dejemos de hacerlo" a lo cual comenzaban esas collejas amistosas de Colagusano, y la consabida frase de Sirius, "tanto lobo, tanto lobo, y al final vas a parecer una nena, qué será lo próximo, ¿un chupetón?" y su propia respuesta entre risas "Noo, se te pondrá a aullar y te dirá que quiere que tu también le muerdas un porquito el rabo…" Y entonces ya llenos de energía se pondrían a reir y pegarse algún que otro puñetazo amistoso junto a un "mariconadas-las-justas-Lunático"

Que le zurzan a la amargada de Evans y su chupi-guay escuela de intercambio, él se queda con sus amigos, total, ¿desde cuándo una chica es más importante que los Merodeadores?


	4. Perro que ladra, no muerde

Es un capullo integral. Lo es y lo sabe, y lo que es peor, su subconsciente también lo sabe y no va a permitir que duerma plácidamente sabiendo que Evans estar llorando en su cuarto. Porque él es un capullo integral y se lo ha demostrado a toda la escuela soltándole a Evans la charlita de "no-me-importas-pírate" junto a alguna chiquilla de cursos inferiores mirándole embobado.

No puede dormir, no puede hacerlo sabiendo que Evans no duerme, que llora por su culpa; así que se levanta y baja hasta la sala común, ya vacía. Allí está ella, tendida sobre uno de los sillones rodeados de libros y deberes ajenos. Con ese brillante pelo rojo desparramado a su alrededor.

-Eh, Evans.

No hay respuesta, ¿estará dormida? La verdad es que lo parece, recostada sobre una carpeta llena de papeles.

-Lily, ¿estás dormida?

Pregunta estúpida. Se sienta a su lado y le aparta el pelo de la cara, está dormida, pero se ve que ha llorado porque sus ojos siguen hinchados.

Es tan bonita, tan frágil y tan fuerte, le encantaría poder tenerla siempre a su lado, despertarse con ella todas las mañanas, ver esas dos esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, iluminarse al tiempo con su sonrisa. Y pedirle disculpas cada mañana por las tonterías cometidas el día anterior y por las que va a cometer.

Por mucho que lo sienta, no es tan fuerte como para enfadarse con ella, porque él es como uno de esos perros que ladran al otro lado de la verja, pero que luego resulta ser un pequeño cachorrillo que solo quiere meterse entre las piernas de su amo.


	5. Más vale maña que fuerza

**5-Más vale maña que fuerza**

Corren rumores por Hogwarts y dicen que Lily Evans va a hablar con Dumbledore el próximo martes. El porqué es desconocido, algunos dicen que quiere acelerar su marcha a la otra escuela; otros, son de la opinión de que ha encontrado al amor de su vida en un misterioso alumno de curso desconocido.

James no cabe más en sí mismo. Quiere hablar con ella, y lo quiere hacer ya. Pero por más que la persigue, ella se escapa. Una y otra vez. La sigue por los pasillos y ella se las apaña para encontrar pasadizos secretos que él aún no conoce y darle esquinazo. Y cada una de esas ocasiones él solo puede quedarse parado, en medio de una nube de estudiantes con cara de idiota perdido, recordando una y otra vez el momento en el que se ocurrió enamorarse de ella. Maldita sea…

Y sin embargo, al doblar la duodécima esquina, se la encuentra conversando tranquilamente con Remus. Así, sin más problemas. Él se acerca y ella escapa. Remus se acerca y ella se para simplemente para hablar con él. ¿Serán los genes de hombre-lobo?

Por lo menos, ahora ya sabe que los rumores son ciertos, Lily va a ir a hablar con Dumbledore el próximo Viernes después de Pociones. El porqué aún es desconocido, Lunático apela a ambas amistades para eludir la contestación, él lo sabe todo. ¡Maldita Evans!

* * *

_Reviews please?_

_...LunA..._


	6. El que la hace la paga

_Sí, aquí estoy, más viva que nunca y dispuesta a dar guerra después de este pequeño descanso. Espero que os guste ;)_

_Como siempre recordad que no soy J.K._

****

* * *

**6. El que la hace la paga**

****

* * *

Tiene miedo de enfrentarse con ella, de mirarle a los ojos y que le diga que no lo perdona, que le odia y eso no va a cambiar, que se marcha de Hogwarts por su culpa, porque es un imbécil que la lleva atormentando desde el primer día.

Canuto opina que lo está llevando todo demasiado lejos, que Evans (su Evans) es una empollona aburrida en busca de nuevos horizontes llenos de clases en las cuales deslumbrar a todo profesor viviente, pero es que, ¡es su empollona! La chica con la que quiere pasar tardes enteras en la biblioteca, ella estudiando, y el contemplando su pelo rozar los bordes de los libros. Total, sabiendo que va a suspender igual, para que esforzarse en estudiar más. A fin de cuentas, al final todo acaba siendo cobrado. Pase lo que pase. Igual que ahora, primero él putea a Evans, luego, ella se larga de la escuela. ¡Genial!

Brillante uso del sarcasmo. Como la puta vida: Justo cuando crees que ya la has apaleado lo suficiente como para tenerla bajo control y llevar las riendas de eso llamado "destino", ella va y te pega una patada en la entrepierna, sí, ahí, en esa zona tan sensible. Solo para demostrar que es ella la que manda en el "ring", y es que la vida sigue caminando, casi corriendo, y él no es capaz de alcanzarla para gritarle bien fuerte en el oído "¡Quiero a Lily!, deja que se quede conmigo", porque al final (y atención porque ahí va otro refrán) el diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo, y aunque a la Vida poco le falta para tener piel carmesí, cuernos y rabo, es añeja como la que más y en sus mangas infinitas guarda los ases de las barajas del mundo. Así no hay quien gane, ni siquiera quien consiga una absolución: cada pecado se paga.

Ahora a James solo le queda esperar y rezar por un milagro de esos que se dan cada milenio.

**¿Será este su momento?**

* * *

_Reviews por favor, para lo bueno y lo malo._

_...LunA..._


	7. A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda

**

* * *

**

7. A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda

* * *

.

**6:00 AM. Torre de Astronomía.**

Todo está oscuro en el torreón. De pronto, en esa pequeña línea que hace fundirse el cielo con la tierra, comienzan a aparecer pequeños despuntes de luz. Tonos rojos, naranjas, rosas y amarillos que hacen estallar las colinas que rodean Hogwarts en bolas de fuego y convierten el lago en un espejo brillante que al mirar siente que le quema los ojos; como ella. Exactamente la misma sensación de ardor, de quiero-mirar-pero-no-puedo.

Se ha levantado hace apenas una hora, aunque quizás el término "levantarse" no sea el más adecuado en esta situación, quizás sea más exacto utilizar "se cansó de la cama", porque dormir, mucho no durmió. La imagen de Lily, con su pelo rojo cimbreando sobre sus hombros; sus ojos verdes reluciendo como los de un gato entre los pasillos de la biblioteca y ese cuerpo que ni con agua fría se lo quitaba de la mente, no ayudaron mucho.

**6:30 AM. Todavía en la Torre de Astronomía.**

Ya casi es de día completamente, los tonos rojos y anaranjados dejan paso al azul del agua y al verde de las montañas. El fuego se extingue.

Justo cuando la última estela de rojo abandona la torre, aparece ella: Lily Evans, la diosa de los leones con su melena roja ondeando.

-Lily, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta un abrumado James, intentando asimilar su sola presencia que parecía llenar toda la torre de calor y _rojo._

_-_Venía a despedirme de todo, de Hogwarts, del lago, de las montañas… y supongo que este es el mejor sitio para hacerlo. Y además estás tú aquí.-Parecía una estatua, una bella estatua de frío mármol: sin sentimientos ni emociones.

-Bueno, supongo que en ese caso te debo dejar sola, para que te despidas de todo y tal…- Para corroborar sus palabras decide levantarse y acercase hacia la puerta, donde ella todavía está.

Al pasar se miran, un cruce de palabras sin sonido alguno. Sus verdes iris sumergiéndose en los marrones de él. Un leve roce de manos a modo de despedida y el contacto se rompe. Ella avanza cara el balcón de la torre y él baja las escaleras cara algún lugar lejos de ella, de ese contacto que duele tanto.

La ha visto, eso es lo que importa ¿no? ¿Puede considerarse eso como un golpe de suerte? A quien madruga, Dios le ayuda. ¿Cómo le ayuda verla?

* * *

_ Espero que os gustase. Reviews?_

_...LunA..._


	8. Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr

**

* * *

**

8. Agua que no has de beber, déjala correr.

* * *

Baja las escaleras corriendo, sus pies le guían de nuevo hacia su cuarto, hacia la seguridad de los doseles de su cama; sin embargo no es capaz de aguantar la penumbra rojiza que allí le espera: las ondas de las cortinas carecen de brillo, pero su textura le recuerda al pelo de Lily…

Ella es todo. Todo es ella. ¿Cómo saber que el dejarla marchar es lo que corresponde? ¿Cómo saber que no es ella la mujer de su vida? ¿Acaso puede fiarse de la opinión de un órgano como el estómago a la hora de decidir chica? Y a cada pregunta su cabeza parece estallar un poquito más y la claridad de sus ideas se va con cada explosión.

Agg, maldita Evans. Maldita sea toda ella y lo que representa. Maldita sea su sonrisa, sus ojos verdes relucientes; su nariz, algo torcida y siempre inclinada sobre un libro; su pelo, su largo pelo rojo como el fuego, como el estandarte de Gryffindor. Rojo como la melena de un león. Rojo como su alma de leona, como la suya propia. León y leona: los reyes.

El tiempo corre en su contra, es ahora o nunca cuando tiene que tomar una decisión sobre el resto de su vida, de su vida con ella claro está.

Tiene que decidir. Escoger entre arriesgarse por la que considera el amor de su vida y arriesgarse a que ella le rechace una vez más, o dejarla libre con su corazón en la mano rumbo al otro lado del Atlántico.

**¿Qué hacer?**

* * *

_Como siempre apelo tu bondad, lector. ¿Reviews?_

_...LunA..._


End file.
